Visita ou Já é de casa?
by Fernanda-chaan
Summary: Uma historia de humor e romance contada pela nova habitante de konoha. Kakashi e minha primeira OOC! QUARTO CAPITULO OON! Quero revieews!
1. Chapter 1

**E aí gente? Bem: Uma nova mulher vem pra Konoha(E que mulher enh) e varias coisas vão acontecer depois da chegada dela. Uma historia de amor e com uma pitada de humor contada por ela mesma.**

**Visita ou já é de casa?**

Depois de tanto tempo fora de Konoha estou ansiosa para rever meus amigos de infância e minha prima, Sakura. A pirralha de cabelos rosa e longos que eu conhecia agora está bem mudada para o meu gosto, acho que agora ela tomou jeito! Lá estava ela me esperando no portão pulando e acenando ao lado de um garoto loiro, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja, um garoto de cabelos negros com cara de mal humorado e um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados segurando um...

-Ah! O que é que é isso? Sai de cima de mim! – Gritei eu sendo esmagada por aquele garoto loiro.

-Hehe! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e você deve de ser a prima da Sakura não é?- Falou ele em cima de mim.

-Eu poderia até te responder se você não estivesse amassando minha barriga!-Gritei tendo um treco!

-Há quanto tempo Kasana-chan!-Disse aquele homem lindo – Não sei se lembra de mim, mas sou Hatake Kakashi.

-Kakashi!-Pulei em cima dele ( Uiis Safadah) – Quanto tempo mesmo!

-Vocês se conhecem? –Gritaram em coro Sakura e o tal do Naruto.

-Claro, não é Kakashi?-Disse eu me abraçando nele.

Não sei o que eu senti, mas fiquei muito vermelha quando o abracei e senti um calafrio. Ah fala sério, estamos falando do Kakashi! O Kakashi que agora está lindo como nunca.

-Vamos entrando não é?

-Claro!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Viva o Poder da Juventude!( Ninguem adivinha quem gritou isso)

_Pov da Sakura: O que?? O gai-sensei tá maluco?? Ele com aquela mão dele acertou o nariz da minha prima! Uau depois dessa vai ficar deformado!!_

-...

-Ela morreu?

-Acho que sim!

-Acho que ela só quebrou o nariz.

-Não morraaaaaaa! Por favor, continue a viver e viver a juventude que nos une nesse laço de amor.

-Isso é ridículo.

-...

-Ela ta inconsciente.

-Ta saindo sangue do nariz dela.

-Nãaaao! Você é o amor da minha vida. Não morra!

-Ai! Meu nariz!

-Meu amor me desculpa.

-Anh?

-Deixa. Vamos levar você pra casa.

Fomos pra minha casa, alias pra casa da Sakura, e Kakashi fez um curativo em mim. Ficamos cara-a-cara e fiquei tão vermelha que aí... Ainda bem que ele não viu. Depois ele foi pra casa dele e eu fui dormir. Será que eu to gostando dele? Será que tem um rosto lindo de baixo daquela máscara?Eu sempre gostei de caras misteriosos e hentais...

Acordei de manhã e fui pro campo de treinamento com a Sakura "Esperar o Kakashi" como ela já diz e eu me lembro dos atrasos do Kakashi pra aula...

Bem, enquanto estávamos esperando ele chegar tinha um outro grupo vindo para o campo. Um homem e um garoto de cabelo estranho( De cuia como a Poison Lee chama) e uma roupa de lycra verde apertadinha (Uii), um garoto com cabelos longos e olhos perolados e uma bela garota com dois coques amarrados na sua cabeça.

-Gente! Hoje o nosso treinamento vai ser... DANÇAR!

-DANÇAR??

-É isso aí! A dança nos faz remexer e nos enxermos de luxuria e prazer vamos lá! Arranjem seus pares e dançem!

A garota do cabelo de rococó(Minha mãe chama esse coques assim) ficou com o dos olhos perolados. O cabelo de cuia1 arrancou um tronco de árvore e o cabelo de cuia2 ficou so olhando.

-Mas gai-sensei e você?

-Ah Lee eu já tenho um par para toda minha vida...-disse ele olhando pra mim.

Ele foi se aproximando...

-Ei, Gai-sensei! O que foi?

_"Musiquinha de Fantasia e uma praia com pôr-do-sol no fundo"_

-Kasana, você é o granulado do meu brigadeiro!Me acompanhe nessa música!

Olhei pros lados desesperada procurando a Sakura, mas nada dela!¬¬

-Sakura, cadê você?? Não me deixa sozinha com esse maluco aqui!!

E o maluco do cabelo de cuia (é isso aí POison Lee, se vc n sabe o que é cuia eu so vo dizer no dia em que a poison lee falar) se ajoelhou nos meus pés e meio que chorando disse:

-Kasana, case-se comigo e eu te protegerei até a morte!

-É isso aí Gai-sensei!!

-Pera aê!! Você é o maluco que quebrou o meu nariz!

-São erros da juventude,querida! Agora me abraçe e esqueça isso.

Uma raiva subiu em mim e então...

-Que abraçar que nada seu birutaa!! Onde já se viu ?Uma garota como eu, abraçar um sobrancelhudo esquisito como você!! -falava enquanto eu dava uma voadora nele.

-Não bate no gai-sensei!!

-Tá olhando o que pirralhoo??

O cabelo de cuia1 veio pra cima de mim.

-Não lee!!Deixa que eu cuido disso!

-Mas gai-sensei!

-Pera aê!Você não vai bater em mim,né?

Mesmo que ele seja estranho ele tem musculos e não sei o que ele podia fazer comigo...

-Chega de conhecimentos estranhos por hoje. Kasana acho que você se lembra do Gai.- disse kakashi chegando.

-Gai-sobrancelhudo?

-Aaaaah... Kasana-chan. -suspirou o gai.

-Bom...já que o kakashi chegou, podemos começar o treinamento.-disse deixando gai sozinho chorando...

-Bem Kakashi eu vou...-começei

-...ter que fazer um relatorio sobre os treinamentos. Sim ,sim eu tô sabendo.- continuou ele.

-Tudo bem.Eu não irei atrapalhar.Só vou ficar olhando e anotando algumas coisas...

-Tudo bem.Vamos começar então.

Depois de duas horas de treinamento, eu e kakashi fomos entregar os relatórios ao prédio da Godaime.Caminhamos algum tempo em silêncio... E eu estava pensando: Aaah Kakashi por favor comprenda-me e vamos acabar esse silencio com um lindo beijo de amor...

-Tá!

-Aaaanh??

-Tá... que tal comer um lámem depois de tudo?

-Beleza. E vê se não me assusta!

Entregamos o relatório e voltamos para comer lámem.

Chegando na barraquinha do lámem,Esperei que kakashi pedisse o dele.Mas isso não aconteceu.

- É...kakashi?Você não vai pedir não?

-Bom...é que...eu to sem fome...

Cara,ele é muito fofoo!!

-É eu sei...

-O QUE?

-Eu sei que você gosta de lámem...

-Ah tá...Bom eu também to sem fome.Então tchau, né?-disse me aproximando dele.

-É...tchau...-acho que nessa parte ele entendeu o que eu queria ...

Fui me aproximando mais e...

** N/A: Primeiro Capítulo POST!! Obrigada Louise e Ana julia por me ajudarem enh!!**

**Quero reviews sinceras ok??**

**Bjs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal o capitulo anterior? Esse aqui não tá tão engraçado. To tentando me esforçar... bem vamos a fic**

**Visita ou já é de casa?**

**Capítulo II - Relembrando momentos com uma velha rival.**(N/A Ficou meio grandinho mas tudu bem!!)

_Fui me aproximando mais e..._

-E aí kakashi-sensei!!Pegando umas, heim?- Naruto chegou 'chegando', enfiando a cabeça entre nossos rostos.

-Para de falar besteira Naruto!Desculpa kakashi...Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?-disse Iruka.

-Imagina Iruka,... - falei emburrada.

-Kasana-chan?? Ha quanto tempo!!-Falou ele animado

-É...-indaguei

Aff ele ainda pergunta se atrapalharam alguma coisa!! Eu tô irritada!

-Eu também...-falou kakashi

-Aaah! - gritei de susto

-Eu também to indo pra casa...-Explicou ele

-Ah tá... Então tchau né?- falei tentando me aproximar de novo.

-É... tchau...-disse ele se aproximando também.

-Então vai logo kasana!-disse o naruto me empurrando.

Ficamos nariz com nariz..quer dizer...nariz com mascara...Ele é lindoooo!Eu acho que eu vou desmaiar!

-eu também!-responde ele!

-Para de fazer isso kakashi!Tá me assustando!

-Fazer o que?

-Ah..deixa pra lá.

Dei um beijo na bochecha dele...digo, na máscara dele...e pude perceber que ele também estava vermelho...(N/A:Como é que vai perceber se a mascara dele é AZUL!!)

-A gente se vê!-falei me despedindo.

E fui andando, e falando pra mim mesma:Nada pode estragar meu dia amanhã...(já estava de noite...)

-Oi Kasana-magrela.

-Anko-Baixinha Mitarashi? Uau você continua por baixo enh!

-Acho melhor você saindo da barra da calça do Kakashi pq ele é meu!

-Eu não preciso do "seu" Kakashi.

-hum?-Indagou ela, não acreditando

-Tá dexa pra lá. Eu vô dormir e vê se cresce hein!-Me despedi dela

Eu e Anko sempre fomos rivais...

--FlashBack--

Uma garotinha de cabelos Castanhos,longos e olhos verdes chorava em baixo de uma arvore. Então uma bela garota de cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos chegou lá

-Ei garotinha por que você tá chorando? -Disse a garota de cabelos Roxos

-Por que meus pais morreram e vou ter que ir morar na vila da Neve com meus avós.-Falou chorando a garotinha de cabelos castanhos

-Meu nome é Anko Mitarashi e o seu?-perguntou ela

-Haruno Kasana...-Respondeu ela sem graça

-Eu posso ser sua amiga nos seus ultimos dias aqui? Eu te juro que você vai ficar muito feliz!-Falou ela, muito feliz.

-Está bem... Quer brincar de que?-Disse reanimada Kasana

E as duas garotinhas sairam correndo e brincando por aih.

--Fim do Flashback--

Por que eu tô me lembrando disso? Aff deixa pra lá melhor eu dormir!

**_No dia seguinte..._**

Hoje é dia de eu ir no time de uma tal de Kurenai. Acho melhor ir logo se não eu me atraso. Fui andando pra lá e quem vejo sentada ao lado da Kurenai? Anko Mitarashi!

-Oi Kasana! O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse correndo atrás do Kakashi!- Falou Anko sorrindo

-Bom Dia pra você também Anko!- voltei minha atenção para quem estava, realmente, procurando- Olá meu nome é Haruno Kasana e você deve ser Kurenai Yuhhi não é?-Disse sorrindo, não querendo parecer estar com raiva

-Sim, eu sou sim. Você vai fazer um relatório no meu treinamento não é?-Perguntou Kurenai

-Vou sim! eu posso me sentar do seu lado enquanto esperamos os alunos?- Perguntei a ela

-Claro! Eu não sou do tipo do professor que manda os alunos fazerem o que querem enquanto fica sentado fumando...-falou ela sorrindo

_Num lugar distante..._

_-Atchim!! - Disse Asuma_

_-Saude Asuma-sensei!-Falou Ino sorrindo-Dizem que quando você espirra é porque estão falando sobre você!_

_-Devem estar falando o quanto eu sou bonito -indagou ele convencido. - Cof, Cof._

_-E também dizem que quando você tosse depois é por que estão te xingando ou falando mal de você- falou rindo Ino._

_Voltando..._

_-_Nem do tipo que deixa os alunos se matando enquanto lê um livrinho idiota...-Disse sorrindo

_Em outro lugar distante..._

_-Atchim- espirrou Kakashi - Aff que droga..._

_-O que foi Kakashi-sensei?-perguntou Sakura_

_-Cof cof.-tossiu ele- Tão fofocando sobre mim denovo... Cof cof_

_Kakashi começou a ter um ataque de tosse compulsivo_

_-kakashi-sensei você tá bem?- Gritou sakura assustada_

_-Ele é um fraco, cabeça-oca e imprestável que não sobrevive nem a um ataque de tosse!-comentou Naruto_

_-Pois é! e ele é tão idiota neh?-Falou kakashi_

_-É...-sorriu naruto- Ei pera ai você está SE xingando?_

_-Ué pensei que estivessemos falando do Naruto? Você se descreveu direitinho...- Disse sorrindo kakashi_

_Voltando..._

-Nem do tipo que...- Começou Kurenai

-Ok, Ok a gente já entendeu!- Riu Anko

-Acho que eles ja chegaram... bem, eu vou ficar parada aqui e não vou atrapalhar ok?-Falei

-Atrapalhar? Essa aí é fera nisso-Comentou Anko

-Eu achei ela legal-Disse Kurenai

-O que? Aff deixa pra lá! Tchau Kurenai, Adeus Kasana-magrela - nem preciso falar quem foi

-Humpf... Vai e não volta!-gritei, desesperada

Por que a gente briga tanto hein?

--FlashBack--

-Oi Anko-chan vamos brincar?

-Bem Kasana...-começou ela enquanto olhava para trás e se deparava com suas "novas" amigas a olhando ferozmente - Não Quero mais brincar com você!

-Mas Anko você prometeu que...-Tentou argumentar

-Não brinco nem sou amigas Nerds magrelas como você!-gritou ela saindo em direção contrária.

--Fim do FlashBack--

...

--Outro FlashBack--(Eu gosto tanto assim de flashback?)

-Agora me explica direito Kasana, O que aconteceu pra você ter que ir embora?-pergutnou Kakashi

-Bem,... Eu vivia muito feliz com meus pais até eu completar 5 anos. Só que eles foram feitos de reféns numa missão ninja e morreram. Então eu fiquei muito triste e quis vingar a morte de meus pais e então me tornei jounin aos 10 anos.

Aos 12 anos a raposa de Nove caudas invadiu a vila então meus avós da vila da neve acharam melhor que ela fosse para lá morar com eles. E quando eu completar a maioridade voltarei para reestabelecer meu cargo de jounin aqui na vila.

--Fim do FlashBack--

Despertei daquele 'sonho flashback'. Só depois de um tempo(Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo) percebi que a aula havia terminado. Tá bom né... Levantei, cambaleando, e saí andando. Nao percebi, mas parecia que todo mundo tava me olhando.(N/A: Todo mundo o que garota? Só tinha você lá!!) De repente, me lembrei:

-PERAEEEEE!!ESQUECI MEU RELATÓÓÓRIO!-Saí correndo, mas parei de novo- Espera um pouquinho, se eu fiquei 'desacordada', eu nao escrevi nada naquela BUDEGA de relatório! (N/A:Reparem na ênfase da garota ao falar Budega e repitam a frase em voz alta para verem que soa divertido!!) TÁ , EU TO FERRADAAAAAA! (N/A: Ela gritou pra Deus e o mundo ouvirem...)

De repente, escutei uma voz, vinda de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito longe falar, quer dizer, gritar:

-EU TAMBÉM! Ém...Ém...ém... - E depois de muito tempo o eco se acabou. (N/A: Infelizmente, ela não pode descobrir quem foi o **idiota** que interrompeu minha história na parte mais legal!)

_Num lugar muuuuuuito distante:_

_Naruto corria desesperadamente de um grupo de jounins que queriam matá-lo!! Nem preciso comentar o porquê!! Do nada ele ouve uma voz feminina vindo de distante:_

_-EU TO FERRADA! Ada... Ada... Ada...- E depois de um certo tempo o eco se acabou._

_-EU TAMBÉM!-Respondeu Naruto enquanto corria._

_Voltando..._

Saí correndo pedindo um milagre impossível (N/A: Vc verá que não é tão impossivel assim...) : Encontrar meu relatório todo feito e as outras coisas que deixei com ele. Então uma luz rasgou o céu e iluminou o único Salgueiro em todo o campo de treinamento (N/A: No Japão tem Salgueiro ??) e em baixo do salgueiro pude ver que minhas coisas estavam lá! Corri e peguei meu relatório. Abri-o e ele estava tooooooooooooooooooodoescrito! Detalhe:Com a MINHA,unicamente minha, letra.

Corri para o prédio da Godaime e entregeuei meus relatórios à ela. Deu uma olhada e...

**Fim do Capítulo!!**

**Graças a Deus eu terminei esse capitulo se não fosse pela Juúh e sua ideia do Eco vcs iam ficar com a piada sem graça do Larry!!**

**Agora vamos as reviews:**

**Kakashi-senpai:**

**Caraca homem tu é rapido pra caramba!! Primeira review com o recorde de 2 horas!! Eu sei ele é muito tosco!! Aquela piada foi muito massa.**

**Brigada pela review cara.**

**Agome:**

**Valeu pela força garota! Vou tentar especificar mais os capítulos ok?**

**Brigadinha e Bjus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Visita ou já é de casa?**

**Capítulo 3 Surpresa à tona**

**Bem gente desculpa eu ter demorado é que eu me mudei e fiquei 3 semanas sem net mas aagora eu tô devolta e ninguem vai me segurar!!**

_Corri para o prédio da Godaime e entreguei meus relatórios à ela. Deu uma olhada e..._

... guardou num arquivo. Fui pra casa mais cansada que soldado que voltou da guerra e quem eu encontro no meio do caminho? Jiraya-sama!! É É Jiraya-sama e fazendo uma cara de pervertido misturada com cara de "eu conheço essa mulher" (N/A: Isso existe?) Decidi acabar com esse silêncio:

-Oi Jiraya-sama! Lembra de mim? Sou Kasana Haruno. - Falei botando a minha mão no ombro dele e forçando um riso.

-Er.. A quanto tempo.. Bem eu não posso ficar muito tempo... É que eu tenho que... bem... Coletar dados - Disse ele com uma cara estranha

-Ah tá... Tchau... -Respondi

Não aguento mais nada, só quero dormir...

3 horas da manha, acordo sem nenhuma disposição. Fiquei com uma gripe danada. Levantei e fui checar a caixa de correio.(Invasão da Louise: O que?? As 3 horas da manhã?? N/A: Cala boca Louise...)

Nada demais, só uns 50 bombons do Gai.Sem falar nos envelopes gigantescos cheios de brilho e escritos "Eu te Amo' e as cartas com cheiro de Lavanda com formato de coração.

Continuo com a ideia de queimar dois-terços dos bombons e comer restante (N/A: De onde ela tirou essa ideia? Assim ela vai abrir um buraco na camada de ozonio. Eu queria estar no lugar dela.).

-Atchim!- essa foi a minha primeira palavra do dia.

-Saúde, moça! -um mini-clone do Gai apareçe pra colocar mais uns 50 bombons na minha caixa de correio.

-Ei, garoto! Sai daqui com esses bombons! Eu nao quero isso! Eu vou ficar diabética, homem!

- Ah, então tá. Tô indo embora.

- Ah, não. Voooooooooolta aqui! - agarrei na ponta da gola de sua roupa coladinha e o puxei para perto da caixa de correio. Peguei alguns bombons ( uns 18) e disse:

-Agora ce vai engolir essas m...

-Mas, são para Haruno Kasana, a amada do Gai-Sensei. - Disse o cuia1

- Eu sou Haruno Kasana! E quem é voce, ô Mini-Clone do Gai com Cabelo de Cuia ?

- Eu sou Rock Lee...

-Ah, tá. Agora vc vai engolir isso.

A um milimetro de distancia entre a boca escancarada do Lee e a minha mao cheia de bombons, aparece quem ? O Gai!

-Olá, minha divina amada. O que estás fazendo com o meu pupilo?

-Anh... (N/A:Momento constrangedor. Eu sempre passo por isso.) Perae.

Joguei Lee no chão, que bateu com a cabeça. Coloquei os bombons que estavam na minha mao na caixa, fechei a portinhola, e a arranquei do cabo que a sustentava.

-Volta aqui, seu miserável!Voce quer me ver GOOOOOOOORDAAAA?? É isso ? - Peguei a caixa e acertei em cheio no rosto dele- Minha vingança enfim foi concebida. (N/A: Ela tá meio louca. Gripe+Açúcar:Loucura. Não tentem reproduzir esta cena em casa). 'Risada demoniaca''fogo nos olhos'

Gai se encontrava esparramado no chão, gemendo de dor. Me aproximei na multidão que o cercava e enfim o achei.

-Porque fez isso comigo, minha amada? Vc ainda está vivendo o Fogo da Juventude! E que fogo, hein ??Ainda tem muito do que aproveitar ao meu lado!

Toda a multidao se virou para ver o que eu ia responder.Pensei.

- Vem cá, que ces tao olhando, hein ? Vai cada um pra sua casa, dormir que o treco tá braaaaaaaaaaaaaabo aqui, ok?

A multidao se dispersou.

Agachei.

Respirei Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuundooo.

-Gai.- comecei fazendo uma carinha de anjo, enquanto ele babava, cutucando seu nariz quebrado.- Eu vou tentar ser amorosa e nao gritar com voce.- Cheguei no ouvido dele, enquanto ele babava mais ainda.- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DOOOOOOOOOOOOOORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

-Tchau, tá ? Te amo!- me despedi.

-Mesmo?-ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando e toda a esperança do mundo.

-Não.-respondi, ríspida.

Depois de um tempo a ficha caiu e em vez de eu ver dois idiotas de cabelo estranho depois de receber o que mereceriam eu vi dois coitados que sofreram muito pela minha impaciência e stress.(N/A:Momento 'eu estou arrependida por tudo que eu fiz, mamae. Não faço mais.') Estendi a minha mão pra ele e ele agarrou meu braço, entao o levantei. Os olhos dele brilhavam mais do que antes porem, idiotamente.

Lee acordou e murmurou alguma coisa.

Naruto chegou como sempre chega:'chegando'. E disse:

- Aí, Kasana. Pegando o Gai-sensei. Peraí, ce tá pegando o IDIOTA do Gai-sensei?

-Não fala assim do Gai-sensei! - Gritou Lee

-Que que foi, ô sobrancelhudo? Vai encarar?-Perguntou naruto em guarda

-Não vou perder essa chance!-Saiu Lee em direção

-Podem já parando vocês dois aí. Naruto, Lee, Gai e principalmente Kasana vão dormir que com certeza você acordaram o outro lado da vila inteiro. - Falou Kakashi apontando para um certo ponto.(N/A: Da onde ele chegou?)

Affe essa vila é publica e eu só vô durmir quando eu quiser Kakashi Hatake!!

-Eu disse pra você ir dormir! Vai logo!! -Falou ele Virando o rosto pra mim.

-Affe, Tô indo! - resmunguei

Não sei o que aconteceu só sei que eu ouvi uns gritos do Naruto e só.

No dia seguinte,tinha que escrever um relatório do time 10.Não sabia o que me esperava.

Chegando no campo de treinamento...

-Você é o Asuma,não é?-perguntei para um cara fumador de sei lá o que...

-Se você quiser eu posso ser...

-Isso era pra ser uma cantada?

-Se você quiser que seja...

-Esquece.

-Você deve ser a prima da Haruno...Muito prazer,sou Yamanaka Ino..Um GRRAAAAAAAAAANDEEE amiga dela...-Falou Ino

-Sério?Não sabia que Sakura tinha amigas...-Respondi

-Cara mas que problemático...-resmungou um garoto que chegava.

-Er...Então vamos começar logo esse maldito treinamento.

u.u' nossa... será que existe alguem tão chato quanto esse tal de Asuma enh?

-AAAAAH - Um estrondo... Alguem foi arremeçado a quilometros de distância

Ai droga será que foi... O Kakashi?? Aii eu to preocupada será que... Estiquei meu pescoço e... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Gai.

-Ah Não!!É perseguição!

_Num lugar nao tão distante dali, alguns segundos antes:_

_- Saia daqui, seu desgraçado!Ce acha que eu sou o que? Uma bebada!? Olha, beber eu posso até beber, mas bebada...Bebada, eu não sou, seu miseravel!_

_'Chuta bunda do Gai pela janela que sai voando desumanamente'_

_Voltando..._

-Kasana...-Ele juntou as mãos como uma prece e olhava para mim freneticamente

Detalhe: Ele ficou me olhando uns 5 minutos e murmurando Kasana a cada 5 segundos. Do nada o kakashi aparece atrás dele.

-Ahhh...- Levantei e sai correndo na (N/a:**SUPOSTA**) direção do Gai. Ele levantou esticando os braços que nem um idiota maaaaas quem disse que eu fui abraçar ele? Parei do lado dele dei uma bela de uma cotovelada no rosto dele (N/a: Ele caiu no chão. Óbiiiviioo)e sai correndo para ele... Kakashii aquele lindo do kakashiiii!!

-Kakashiiiiiiiiiiii. - Falei enquanto pulava de alegria na sua frente.

-Ah.. Oi Kasana. Só vim aqui para dizer que Sakura-chan saiu do treinamento mais cedo.

-Tudo bem!- Falava enquanto colocava minha mão na cabeça.

Bem o Kakashi saiu o Gai saiu choramingando e finalmente aquela missão acabou. Como Sakura saiu mais cedo tenho que fazer o almoço pra ela. ¬¬" Aff Bem mas antes disso vou pro prédio da Godaime para entregar o relátório e finalmente receber minha missão.

-Olá Shizune-san! -Falei toda feliz indo paraa sala da Godaime.

-Erh,... Bem a-a Go-godaime t-te esp-espera. - Falou ela botando um tapa ouvido no ouvido (N/A: Não ela botou no Nariz!! Kasana-baka!! ¬¬"")

Bem pra que ela botou o tapa ouvido não sei só sei que estou feliz da vida e nada vai tirar esse sorriso da minha cara.

-Olá Kasana, bem eu tenho uma má notícia para você...

-O que foi Tsunade-sama?-Perguntei

_10 segundos depois..._

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! -GRITEI DESEPERADAAA!!

**Há eu adoro deixar vocês na expectativaa!! Bem Gomen denovo gente eu demorei pelo motivo já citado acima. O Cap. ficou minúsculo maaaas tudo bem. Agora as reviews:**

**Kakashi-senpai:**

**Desculpa cara você deve estar me matando porque eu demorei.. Ah é Naruto baka baka baka msm!!**

**Gomen kakashi-senpai e obrigada ok?**

**Bjs**

**Agome:**

**Valeu garotaa!! Ahh e eu to esperando a sua enh!! Não vai demorar ok??**

**Bjs**

**YokoLee:**

**E aê Juuuh? Eu consegui neh?? Aaah eu sô demais (nice guy pose)**

**Bjs garotaaa**

**Bem gente é isso e nunca se esqueçam:**

**Deixem review pra mim ok?? n.n Ahh eu amo vocês!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOi pessoal é com muito esforço que minha amiga Becks me convence a vir aqui e postar esse cap. Alguns devem ter pensado q eu morri mas cá venho eu dizer para suas i nfelicidades: EU NÃO MORRI!!! E vim aqui postar esse cap. Espero que gostem. Ta meio Pequeno maas nem tudo e perfo né?**

_-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! -GRITEI DESEPERADAAA!!_

-Shiuuu! Fica calma! Você sobrevive...-Dissa Tsunade-sama colocando o dedo sobre a boca

-T.T Eu não vou conseguir aguentar... Não vou... - Falava encolhida no chão rodando os polegares

Vocês não tão entendendo neh? Há eu vou explicar pra vcs. Um imprevisto aconteceu e toda Konoha está sem nenhuma missão de rank A. Como o meu caso é hiper-importante, a primeira que vier é minha. Maaas até lá eu... eu... eu vou ter que... SUPERVISIONAR O TIME DO GAI!! T.T isso é injustiçaaa.

-i.i eu... Já vou indo... A propósito, pq eu tenho que... erh vc sabe, logo o do gai?

-Humph(N/A: eu não sou muito boa em onomatopéias, tava fazendo o fanart da Kasana nessa aula) - Tsunade virou a cabeça de lado indignada - Pergunte ao próprio...

Sai quase me rastejando de tão indignada que eu tava, e ainda mais eu tenho que supervisionar hojeee!! T.T por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Continuei quase me rastejando ate a casa da sakura e no caminho qm aparece? O trio dinâmico mais pervertido que por enquanto eu conheço (N/A: Ajuda de Kakashi-senpai! ;) Genma, Jiraya e Kakashi!!

-Vc deve ser gentil com as mulheres, sempre fazer elogios. Bem faça um elogio a Kasana-san. - Ouvi ele murmurando enquanto passavamos lado a lado.

-Ok. Olá Kasana-san, parece que vc emagreceu mais.'n.n(N/A: Anko chama ela de Kasana-MAGRELA) - Disse ele já atras de mim acenando.

-Fui. -falou jiraya enquanto desaparecia soltando aquela fumacinha.

- Ah é é? - falei olhando de leve com um olhar pesado para trás

-Tá eu vo tentar te salvar. Diz alguma coisa que ela esteja melhor do que a Anko-san. - susurrou kakashi.

- Ok. Sinceramente você tá mais magra do que a Anko-san(N/A:Tapa os olhos. Não quero nem ver!)! - disse ele na maior calma, por enquanto.

-Iiii, fedeu. - Disse kakashi enquanto tbm desaparecia naquela fumacinha.

-Oh-ouh. Pra onde eu corro?- perguntou genma com as mãos na cabeça olhando prum lado e pro outro.

-Kasana-chan? - uma voz perguntou.

-Anh? Kakashi??

Ele nunca me chamou de Kasana-chan!!#o#

-Erh,... Vc qr almoçar? É um sacrificio que o Genma não precisará retribuir...-Disse ele fazendo aquela viradinha de cabelo com o vento deixando mais maneira. #o#

-Sério?-perguntou Genma

-Não. n./ '

Tá e lá fomos nós. Eu que geralmente puxo aquele assunto báááásico. Nem para de olhar pro chão eu parava.

_Pov do Kakashi: Eu enh, garota estranha. Não é a mesma que hoje de madrugada tava gritando pra vizinhança toda. Acho que é alguma coisa séria. Aaah num tô afim de puxar papo não. Acho melhor a gente não ir no Ichiraku e sim no Shushuya.(_N/A: esse restaurante existe sim no mundo de Naruto. Eu vi lá no Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. Ele é um restaurante bunitinhu.)

_-Bem vinda ao Shushuya! - Disse uma garotinha estendendo um planfeto pra Kasana que sequer olhou pra ele._

_-Bem vindo ao Shushuya!-Repetiu ela agora para mim enquanto eu pegava o panfleto e acenava a cabeça._

_Sentamos numa mesa perto do bar. Seria mais do que óbvio que eu não iria comer, nem pagar pra ela... Bem, ela tá tão chateadinha... Acho que eu vou pagar sim._

_-O que você vai querer?-Perguntei quebrando o silencio._

_-Eu quero sakê... MUUUITO sakê. -falou ela de cabeça baixa_

_-Tá né...-disse enconstando no recosta do sofazinho.-Garçon 5 garrafinhas de sakê.(Invasão da Ana julia: Eitá bebedora de sakê! Parece a Fernanda depois de... Fêh:Cala a boca ana julia!)_

_-É pra já. Mas, têm certeza? É hora do almoço e ninguem bebe tanto assim na hora do almoço geralmente as pessoas pedem..._

_-VAI LOGO BUSCAR O SAKÊ SEU GARÇON DESGRAÇADO!_

_O.O' depois dessa eu calei a boca. Ih olha só o garçon fico espertinho trouxe rapidinho o sakê._

_-Olha vc não acha que está sendo infantil de mais não?_

_Fim do Pov_

-Olha Kakashi eu...-começei mas parei olhando para o unico olho(Invasão do Marcelo: ÔÔ ele é caoolho. Feh: Cala a boca Marcelo!)dele.

Fiquei estatica aquele olho negro dele ja não era tão sem brilho quanto antes não conseguia parar de olhar pra tal. Kakashi conseguiu me hipnotizar mesmo com aquele jeito frio dele.

Percebi logo q minha mão fria e gelada estava sendo aquecida por aquela~mão enorme e comaquela luva estranha. Um dos momentos mais lindos da minha vida estava pra acontecer e...

-KAKASHI-SENSEEEEI!!!!!!!!!!(N/A: A volta do Idiota. Ise: Parece titulo de filme... Feh: Ih é)

-O que que é Naruto? -disse ele friamente enquanto largava minha mão sozinha naquela mesa fria.

-Eu vim aqui almoçar!! N fui no ichiraku pq lá ta fechado. Aah e o Gai-sensei quer lutar com vc.

-Ok, ok eu ja estou indo. Ate Kasana.

-Ate Kakashi- Respondi muito baixo

-A conta!

-aAAAh kakashi seu... tá tá q legal. Agora ele me faz pagar 5 garrafas de sake q eu nem sequer bebi, Muito cavalheiro... ok eu vou levar pra viagem.

Dei o dinheiro e fui-me embora.

Fui pra beira do lago de onde dva pra ver o Gai e o Kakashi lutando de Longe. Nem me interessei, pois aquele almoço mexeu comigo.

Tá bom essa conversa ta ficando tosca demais eu vou dormir... (N/a: Na grama?? Q feio)

Dormi olhando as estrelas e com um pressentimento ruim, pressentimento q tinah esquecido alguma coisa...

_Longe dali..._

-Huuuuuurn(N/a: eu n sei como é o barulho de estomago roncando oks?)

-Prima idiota!! Me deixou sem dinheiro e cheia de fome...

-AAAhh eu n tenho nem mais forças pra reclamar de tanta fome.

Sakura cai no chão de tanta fome.(Ise: Vc é muuuito má garota. Feh: que foi? Eu nunca gostei da sakura msm. Ise: olha q eu chamo a aninha

enh.)

**Tá pequeno pq eu tva sem saco pra escrever mas Becks me convenceu N vou responder as reviews pq ta tarde e tá frio e eu to com fome...**

**Reclamona não? Pois é...**

**Não esqueçam das reviews peoples.**


End file.
